Venetian blinds are, almost invariably, supported by a head rail that contains the mechanisms that support the strings that control the blinds. Horizontal blinds must have strings that can raise or lower the slats or control their angle. Vertical blinds have mechanisms for drawing the slats to one side, or rotating them one way or the other.
Mounting brackets, on either end, are usually provided to be attached to the top of the casement, on the inside or the outside. These are usually open brackets that must be permanently fastened to the frames or casement, but can be opened to permit the head rail to be mounted, or removed at any time for cleaning or adjustment if necessary.
In many cases, where the casements are deep enough, and for esthetic considerations, these mounting brackets are fitted inside the casements so that the venetian blinds do not extend out into the room, or interfere with curtains or drapes that may be planned for the window openings.
In any case, these mounting brackets must be physically secured to the window casement, with screws or other fasteners that inevitably puncture the casement, and leave permanent scars, however trivial. If the alignment is not perfect, additional holes must be drilled to get the blinds to hang right.
All of this takes time and skill for the mounting and the correct alignment of the brackets, which is not necessarily within the capability of the average home owner, or head of a household, male or female.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a replacement bracket for mounting venetian blinds within a window frame that can be fitted onto the ends of the head rail of the the blinds for friction fastening of the head rail and blinds within the window casement or frames without screws or nails or other things that would physically change, or damage, the sides of the window casements. These completely replace the conventional mountings, that must be nailed or screwed to the sides of the frames. These can be very quickly mounted with minimal skill; and that can be as easily and quickly dismounted for realignment, cleaning, or replacement, if necessary.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a simple mounting bracket for venetian blinds that permits the blinds to be mounted in minutes, without drills or screws or careful measurements, or removed or realigned or replaced as easily, without any damage at all to the window frames. These, and other objects will become apparent in the following specification, and drawings.